


Reassurance

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean talks to Mikasa after she has a slight meltdown. </p><p>Pre-Battle of Trost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Jean spotted Mikasa sitting on a branch high up in a cedar tree. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and he could see her shake. For an instance he regretted leaving his 3dmg in the barracks, but he ran up to the tree anyway and began to climb. 

After a moment he heaved him onto her branch and turned to face her. 

"You want to talk about it?" He asked softly. She looked up and he could see her eyes were red and her cheeks glimmered with tears. 

"What's there to talk about?" She asked. "I thought the situation was pretty obvious." Her voice was still shaky. 

He hated to see her so vulnerable, she was always so strong that it felt if she could be hurt then he stood no chance in the world. 

"I wish I could help. If you were any other girl in the world I'd ask if you wanted me to kick his ass for you, but I know that you could very well do that for yourself. That was all I had so I'm sorry." He said with a smile. She smiled a little bit, which made his heart do a little loop in his chest. 

"Reiner was an ass to say you weren't good for anything. And he couldn't be more wrong." Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

"He isn't what upset me. I couldn't care less what he had to say. But I've just been under a lot of stress and have been really anxious and him saying that just pushed me over." She replied. 

"Then obviously you care what he said." Jean said, putting his hand over hers. She shook her head.

"No, it was the idea. I just..." She let her legs fall to either side of the branch and leaned into Jean's chest. "The thought was there and hearing someone repeat it is what did it for me." She whispered. 

Jean awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "Well, he's still super wrong. You're obviously good for something. I'm pretty sure Yeager wouldn't be around right now if it weren't for you. Course I wish you hadn't done as good a job of that as you have but still." That made her laugh. 

"I think Armin's helped with that."

"Oh come on, I'm trying to help." Jean sighed. She shook her head again. 

"You coming up here helped more than you know. Thank you." She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I feel much better. Thank you, Jean." She slipped off of the branch and lightly hopped her way to the ground. 

Jean watched, his mouth wide open, as she walked back towards the barracks.


End file.
